


You got me goin', now (Just like I knew you would)

by Arcana_Daiva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Percy, I kinda ignored the later books, Jealous Nico, M/M, Pansexual Percy, Percy You Tease, Possessive Nico, Timeline What Timeline, Top Nico, pining Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Daiva/pseuds/Arcana_Daiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nico saw Percy choke on something he knew he wanted to see it again. And when he finally got Percy on his knees face flushed red, and begging for more he got his wish.<br/>--<br/>Nico couldn't stop the images flying across his mind even if he tried, all the repressed fantasies suddenly coming. Pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me goin', now (Just like I knew you would)

Nico P.O.V  
Nico wasn't a little boy anymore. In many ways. He wasn't the same young twelve year old he was when he first met Percy. He wasn't struck with the same hero worship. As he told Will Solace, he was over him. Or so he wishes. He’s just gotten better at hiding it. He still has that flutter of emotions whenever Percy is near. He still wants Percy. In every way. Of course when he was young and still innocent he only had a childish crush. He just wanted to be by the strong, invincible hero, the kind from his Mythomagic game he used to play. Percy was a dream come true, seemingly stepping straight out of a Greek myth. His own personal Adonis. Of course Nico was only twelve back then. Now being a teenager, at eighteen, he was much more aware of the carnal aspects of the relationship he wished for with Percy. 

After much deliberation Nico decided to blame it all on dinner. They had after the war agreed to once a week allow mixed seating insuring you could sit wherever. Of course Percy was always surrounded. How could he not be? He was the freaking hero of the seven. And even if he wasn't, well he was just too damn adorable for his own good. With big sea green eyes that reminded you of a baby seal and never ending energy, it is hard to connect him with the terrifying warrior he really is. Percy just has this soft, warm appeal, a carefree exterior around him that makes you want to shield him from all who wish to harm him despite him being far from helpless. The butt kicking Nico received just the other day certainly reminded him of that. And Percy was single. He and Annabeth had broken up after the war, apparently missing the spark they had possessed before. Annabeth soon started dating Piper afterwards who was also single at the time. Nico couldn't understand why. If he was dating Percy he would never let him go. Holy Hera that sounded bad. Maybe not like that. But seriously what would even posses Annabeth to get with Piper when she had had Percy. And to make matters worse, Percy came out as pansexual soon after. Of all the times to. Right after Nico made it known he wasn't interested. It also doubled all the competition. Life really wasn't fair. 

Speaking of competition that son of Apollo better take those hands off of his Percy. No wait. 'He's not yours’ a small voice reminded Nico.  
"And you should come by the cabin sometime ya know? I'll play you some music, I'm quite good with my hands." the guy gave a saucy wink while Nico quietly seethed. Thank Poseidon Percy did not appear to be interested. Thank everyone Percy was not dating again, Nico didn't think he could handle it. Apparently besides holding grudges as a fatal flaw, children of Hades became quite possessive of what they deemed theirs. Like how Pluto was with his wealth. But Nico was just looking out for Percy right? Ha. That's like saying Hera wasn't jealous, she just had Zeus's best interests at heart. 

Percy gently removed the hand from his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ian but I'm already busy. I’ve got swords practice scheduled." Nico felt himself swell up a bit. That's right he does. With Nico. Take that Ian! Percy's with me, not you! He didn't care how childish he was behaving. It was the idea that counted right? Percy could have easily canceled on him and decided to go to Ian's cabin instead. But Percy wouldn't do that. He was too loyal. And if Nico hoped he stayed with him because of more personal reason? That's nobody's business but his own. 

"Well my cabin is always open you know, I mean as fun as it is to swing swords around I could help you refine your technique. In private if ya get me?" Ian's voice darkened with interest while Nico stared on in slight disbelief. Who was this guy? And if any one was swinging swords with Percy, it was gonna be him. And only him. Like, did Ian even hear what bullshit was coming out of his mouth? 

Percy smiled a bit strained, commenting, "I'm afraid my schedule is a bit tied up this week." and proceeded to shove food into his mouth to avoid having saying more. The guy leered "it won't be the only thing tied up this week." he said in a rude manner, undressing Percy with his eyes. Nico fumed. He dared talk to Percy like that and make such an assumption? And to also look at him in such a way?! Why they had barely even met! It was also popularly known that while Percy might lean toward males a bit more, he was notoriously shy about what happened in the bedroom for whatever reason. This was the thanks he got for saving the freaking world? Nico turned to tell Ian off, but Percy was having problems of his own. 

His eyes had widened, the food he had just consumed was caught in his throat and Percy began to choke. Nico deep down realized that he should be helping, not staring like an idiot, but he really couldn't control it. He shouldn't find him gagging on his food attractive. But Percy looked really really good. His face was flushed such a pretty pink, almost a blush. Eyes slightly watering and he appeared to be somewhat out of breath. Rosy lips parted in surprise allowing a pink tongue to be glimpsed. Nico felt his eyes widen in response, wanting to watch as much of this as he could. A traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind, 'I wonder what he would look like choking on something else? Something a bit more substantial if you catch my drift? And with that, Nico was a goner. He couldn't stop the images flying across his mind even if he tried, all the repressed fantasies suddenly coming. Pun intended. It was in that moment he had a great epiphany. No matter what he has to do, he will have Percy choking, on his knees, looking up at him through those stupidly long lashes,and he will do anything to achieve that dream. Woe to anyone standing in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf am i doing? Prompt from pjoslash-headcanons. also funny story, i couldn't think of a title so i almost named it Percy Get's the D. title from Twist and Shout


End file.
